Once In A Lifetime-EPOV
by tad2me
Summary: **Read Bella's Once in a Lifetime before reading this** Edward finds his Once in a lifetime with Bella-hear his side.
1. EPOV part 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything Twilight related. _

_This is Edwards side of the story-Hope you all like it!_

ONCE IN A LIFETIME

EPOV

Its bad enough leaving your friends, but really bad when you are so close to graduating with only four months left and having to start in a new school. I cannot believe my dad is moving us all, this close to graduation.

I already left all my anger and frustrations back in Alaska and moving forward in hopes to find someone special. I never liked any of the girls in my school or town. We were friends, but would never hooked up. I was saving myself.

I woke up Monday morning feeling pretty good. I really didn't feel nervous, just more excited, since Alice, Emmett and I talked about the possibilities of what we might find in Forks or surrounding area. I could only be hopeful.

It took a lot of work for Alice to be torn apart from Jasper, but he is joining us in a few weeks. Since he already graduated two years ago, he couldn't leave his job just yet. He will be transferring to First Federal Bank as VP of finance. Funny how that all fell into place for him, perfect timing.

Then Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, was over the moon pissed off and dumped Emmett's ass, but then begged him to take her back and said she would follow him where ever he went. Emmett loved her and here she is with us. Her parents allowed her to come with us since she is going to college in Seattle next fall, but I see those two getting married and having kids right away.

I drive us to school and Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and I head to the office to get checked in. Mrs. Cope is at the counter and welcomes us. She hands us our schedules, locker numbers and combinations.

We head our separate ways. I do not have any classes with any of them. I have study hall first period, followed by English, 'A' lunch, Biology and Study hall again. Classes run an hour and thirty minutes with five mins between classes.

I have a note to head to the library to get the book called Pride and Prejudice that is needed for English and we have to write an essay on it.

I find the library across from the office and walk inside. I do not see the library aid at the desk, but I glance around as I felt this energy or magnetic draw that ran thru my body to someone.

I turn and look over to the back of the room. There is a girl sitting at the table reading a book. She looked up at me and right then and there, I was locked in her trance.

I knew my life changed that very moment our eyes met. She was so breathtakingly beautiful, angelic like. I swear the heavens opened up and light shown down upon her and all her glory.

She had to be an angel because there is not a flaw that I saw on this girl. She is perfect and she has me in a trance. I am totally mesmerized by her. Her eyes unleashed the most powerful look, that I forgot where I was or who I am, let alone what I was there for.

There was just something about her that was a mystery. I start walking toward her, her eyes not leaving mine. Oh man, she is fucking sexy as hell, that I instantly go hard for her. I want to claim her as mine.

I get to her table, her eyes still boring into mine and I decide I have to speak and ask her where the fiction section is.

Her mouth is open, but nothing is coming out. I lean in closer. I inhale her scent. I hear her whimper and she is swallowing hard. I'm still locked in her trance. I want to Kiss her. I want to take her right here, to be inside of her thrusting in and out, turning her from the inside out, enjoying in ecstasy that is before me.

I reach down to touch her hand as I need to feel her to be sure she is real. Just then all Hell broke loose.

Just when my touch made contact, we both jumped and literally broke the trance. I look around the room wondering if anyone saw us. I get a grip on my thoughts and shake my head.

I blinked a few times to render myself back to the present state waiting for her to answer and I figured I better give her my name.

After she spoke her name, I was utterly lost in her. I could listen to her angelic voice all day.

We both laugh. Her laughter, her voice, her scent is so alluring that it makes me tingle all over. She is like a drug to me.

She walks over to the fiction isle and I follow her like a lost puppy. I feel so out of it while she speaks. I want to look into her eyes because they are so beautiful.

She grabs the book and hands it to me, but our eyes meet again and I am in her trance again. I feel the pull that I cannot break away from.

Just then the first bell rings making us both jump and causing the trance we were in to break. What the hell is happening here?

She tells me we need to get to our next class. I give her my whole schedule because I want her to know. I want her. So, I follow her.

We head down the hall and I still feel this energy corousing through me just being next to her. I don't know if I am going to be able to control myself.

I see a smile on her face and a glow radiating from her that just melts my inner being. I swear I am being punished for something. I feel she is torturing me. Testing me.

I wonder if she feels things between us. Do I have a glow to me. Can she see or feel that there is some form of chemistry? Oh crap, I am so doomed.

We walk into the classroom and she introduces me to Mr. Berty. We talk briefly and she heads to her desk and I follow. I plant my ass in the desk next to her, because Mr. Berty told me to.

I watch as more people pile in and this kid named Mike strolls in and stops dead in his tracks giving me a glare and sees that I'm sitting in his desk. Mr. Berty plants his hand on his shoulder and tells him to take another seat as he assigned me to be next to Bella. Mike was not happy and scowled, but thank god, because I don't think I can handle seeing him next to Bella.

The bell rings and everyone is settled. Mr. Berty introduces me and everyone goes around the room to say their names. I tell then about me.

Mr. Berty is talking and I feel myself lost in another world. I am thinking about how am I ever going to get through this day with Bella by my side. Next thing I know the bell rings and I see Bella jump. She must also be in her own world. We head out and I want to make sure it's okay for me to join her for lunch. I do not want to eat alone. I want to get to know other people.

My heart skipped a beat when she said I could join her and her friends. As we got close to the lunch room and I heard Alice yell my name. I thought, what is going on as I turned around.

When she said her schedule changed, I was kind of relieved. I love my sister and wanted to be with her and I am sure she felt the same being as we are new.

We get our food and I don't really feel all that hungry because Bella fills me up inside that already makes me feel full. She introduces us to her friends, get lost in conversation and next thing we know we are headed to Biology class.

We walked side by side to biology. I am desperate to touch her again, but refrain because I don't want to scare her again.

As we stepped into the classroom, Mr. Banner stopped us and told me that he is going to put me next to Bella. Thank my lucky stars.

Mr. Banner talks about the different microscopic organisms that live on the surfaces of pond water. We will be looking for these under a microscope.

This should be easy as pie and I hope I can stay focused.

As we start working, she starts talking. I love hearing her angelic voice. She wants to get to know me, as much as I want to get to know her.

When I told her about my mom's book, she kind of freaked. Her head snapped up to look at me. I kind of wonder if looks could kill, I'd be dead. Damn her, she is hot.

Next thing I knew, my hand grazed over a piece of paper and I got a paper cut. I curse under my breath because they hurt. Now I am bleeding a little bit. I suck on my finger while keeping my eyes on Bella.

I touch her hand that was sitting on the table and she blinked when I asked if she was okay. She did not look good.

We get all cleaned up and the just as the bell rings and she is up out of her seat rushing out of the room fast and I cannot keep up to her.

She runs into the girls room and I am not about to go in. I am concerned for her wondering what I said caused her to freak out.

I stood there up against the wall waiting for her. We both have study hall so we don't have to be counted for it.

Just then the door opens and she steps out, I glance up at her. She has this scared look to her, yet also a hint of sexual need.

My heart starts racing. My breathing picks up. I step toward her. She steps forward. I grab her on the arms and whispers her name. She reached her hand up around the back of my neck pulling me to her and plants a fierce kiss on my lips. As quickly as they connect, that electric current shot through me and she shoved me back up against the wall attacking me, losing control. Thank God no one was in the hall.

I let out a moan and she is wanting it just as much as I do. Her hands are all over me, feeling me up. I want her so badly. Her hands start to go for my clothes to start ripping them off, but her phone vibrates sending me into a spiral effect that turns me on even more.

Wait! The vibration stops and so do we. We pull apart from each other quickly leaving me up against the wall and she is running out of the school.

What the Hell just happened?

I went home after that hot as hell, leave me speechless, kind of kiss. Holy Hell Batman. There are no words.

I walked in the house and mom took one look at me and she instantly knew that I was in love. She told me it was written all over my face, just like Em, Alice and Rose had the same look.

I went to my room and laid in bed replaying over and over in my mind all that happened today. I tossed and turned until I finally closed my eyes and let sleep take me over, drifting off to dreamland of Bella.

I woke up with great excitement of seeing her again. I rushed to school and waiting by my locker until she came, but the bell rang and I did not see her. I walked into the library and not there. Went to all my classes and still a no show.

I had a really hard time focusing in class, wondering what happened. Angela said that she called in sick when we met up at lunch time.

I managed to take notes in biology, but still hard to focus and concentrate as I was worried about Bella. I hoped she was okay. I pretty much was a zombie all day.

Next day I was at my locker again only to hope Bella would show. I sensed her and turned and there she was.

I walked up to her asking her is she was okay and to tell her I missed her. She had to know how concerned I was for her. The bell rings and we head off to the Library.

We talk about all that she missed yesterday. I sit there at our table and stare at her. I want her. I reach across the table to place my hand on hers. She jumps slightly and there is an electric current that is now flowing thru my whole body. She closes her eyes like she is controlling this feeling between us.

She opens her eyes and looks me. We are now both looking at each other staring intently into each others eyes like we are searching deep with the soul of our inner being.

I whisper, asking her what is wrong.

Still searching her eyes, as I am under her spell. I want her badly. I can no longer pretend that there is nothing between us.

She tells me that she is completely spellbound by me, that I beguile her. Put her in a trance every time I look into her eyes. She lust for my blood. Holy hell batman, she is getting deep and giving me a hard on. She says when I touch her, It's like a live wire going thru her whole body, completely taking charge over it, like it is exactly how I feel too. I never wanted her so badly and I can no longer stay away from her as she tells me that she can no longer stay away from me.

I tell her then don't, because I feel the same way. The moment I laid eyes on her, I felt like I was under her spell. She rocked my world. I have never felt anything like this and she is this force that does things deep within _my_ soul.

She tells me everything exactly the same way I feel about her. I give her a soft smile and she in returns does the same. She said she will not apologize for her behavior and I am glad because I feel the same, laughing and call it truce by holding my hand out for a shake.

She reached up to shake his hand and decided to pull me towards her and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and sits back down.

I look a little shocked and lost at how quickly she gives me a kiss. She questions me. I tell her we call a truce, she gives me a quick kiss and it's over, just like that? Really?

She is like, well, yeah, and explains how much time we have left and how she needs to write down her notes that I took.

I give her a wink and we laughed. I gave her my notes for her to copy. It really didn't take her long as there weren't that many.

She finish up right when the bell rang and we gathered up our books. I smiled and reached out for my hand to take. She puts her hand into mine and we walk hand in hand to English.

I whole day went super fast. We held hands between classes, but not in class. I told her that I wanted her to meet Emmett and Rosalie after school and asked if we can hang out.

We walked out to the parking lot to my car. Her car was right next to mine. Too funny, who would have thought this would have happened.

I lean up against my car and she leans up against hers waiting for my family.

She looks at me telling me that I am too far away from her. So, she stalks over to me looking me in the eyes smiling. I feel horny.

She reaches her hand up around the back of my neck, pulling me to her to kiss her. I lean down and join her. This is more of a passionate kiss. The kiss is sensual and soft. I want her.

I pull away and put my forehead to hers and tell her that should have been out first kiss.

Just then Alice bounces up to us and she steps to my side. We stand talking to Alice until Emmett and Rosalie join us.

I introduce them to Bella and they seem to hit it off okay. Not that I would be worried or anything.

After the introductions, we talked and laughed. We decided to head to back to our house. I had Emmett take my car and I rode with Bella, since I figured she did not know where we lived. Who would have thought that she lives next door to us.

I introduced her to my parents and she stay for dinner. We talked for a couple of hours getting to know her even more. It's a small world when we find out that she will be working with Jasper. What are the odds?

I sit there listening to the conversation and thinking how well my family is so accepting of her and see her in my life forever.

We get done with dinner as it's getting late and Bella needs to go home. She says her goodbyes to everyone and we head out to leave. I hated to see her leave but that is how it goes.

I walk her to her car and she leans in to give me a kiss. I kiss her back. We stand there making out. I want her and I can tell she wants me too.

My hands are feeling her up as I just want to be inside of her. How am I going to last. I want her so badly. But she quickly pulls apart from me, catching our breaths, and she shoves me back, so she can leave. I don't want her to go.

She gets in her car, leaving me standing there dumbfounded and sex deprived. I need release from my hard on.

I walk back into the house and briefly thank my family for making Bella feel welcomed.

I went to bed and decided, I'll wake up early and pick her up for school.

I got to her house and knocked on the door. She opened the door and she looked so damned beautiful that she took my breath away and I couldn't help but smile.

We rode to school in silence. We were both just smiling and I was holding her hand. There was just a calmness between us that just made everything feel right.

Bella invited me over to her house tonight to have dinner with her and her parents. I am not feeling too nervous because I have already met them when we first moved here and they welcomed my family to Forks.

I kiss her goodnight and headed home. I just cannot believe that everything feels right with her and once I got home and ready for bed, I decided to text her telling her that I miss her and bid her sweet dreams.

I pick her up for school again and she seems to be a little preoccupied and I feel concerned all of a sudden. Something is wrong, so when I pulled into the school lot, I turn to her and ask her what is bothering her.

Even though she tells me nothing, I still feel a little apprehensive. But I have to trust her and she tells me she has a surprise for me.

I decided I wanted to take her on a proper date. So I told her that I wanted to take her out for pizza and a movie.

We got back to her house and sat in the car making out. Man, I was getting turned on and feel my erection growing. I was lost in thought while kissing her that I thought I heard her tell me that she loves me.

Wait! What, was I dreaming, did she just say, I love you? My mind is reeling now.

She pulls back, smiling and tells me again that she loves me again and thanks me for tonight.

I can't believe this! She loves me and I tell her that I love her back. Oh my gosh, she loves me. My heart just swells along with my hard on that I have for her.

We get out of the car and I walk her to her door to kiss her goodnight, ending our date. I tell her that I love her again and I leave.

I get home and cannot sleep. Just then my phone dings with an incoming text. I grab my phone and smile, as it's from Bella asking if I'm still up and how she can't sleep. Oh, how I wish she was here in my bed, in my arms.

She tells me she is here. Next thing I know, I am flying down the stairs and open the door to find her standing here before me.

I swear that I am dreaming, seeing her here. Neither of us being able to sleep and I dragged her up to me room after I basically just yelled at her for walking here thru the woods. What was she thinking? She wasn't.

After I got the door to my room closed and locked it, so no one could come barging in on us. I stalked over to her. God, she looked beautiful. I want her. Damn, am I being tortured?

We kissed and got cozy in my bed. I took her in my arms and we both fell asleep. Now this is heaven. I have a beautiful girl, my girl, in my bed, in my arms. Life can't get any better than this.

I am laying with the most beautiful angel in my bed and I am intertwined with her body against mine. I feel her stir and don't want her to go anywhere.

I like this feeling of waking up to her. I don't ever want to let her go. I want to be selfish and never leave this bed or be apart from her.

She kind of has a brief panic attack wondering how my family will react to finding her in my room, in my bed, sleeping with me.

I tell her my family love her and all is good. We are responsible, young adults who did not have sex. You can sleep with someone and not have sex, you know.

We eat and head out for my surprise. She drags me into the field that has a swing out in front of us. We sit as she proceeds to tell me that our life is about to change.

Oh, Holy Hell, she has a kid and is a single mom that I am not aware of, and I will become an instant father to a child that is not mine. I just kind of freaked for a brief moment. I had to zip my lip so I could let her talk and not interrupt.

Well, what she told me next, I never expected, yet in some strange way, I kind of felt something was off, not real or something. But I could not place it.

When she told me that she was a vampire, I just went into shock mode briefly. I let my mind register what she said, yet I felt disconnected in a sense.

This doesn't change things, does it? She looks and feels human. There is nothing different that I see or feel.

She wants me to become a vampire to live with her forever. Well, blow me down and call me Batman!

There are no words yet, I am trying to process all of this. I want her forever. Whatever it takes, I want _her_. I need _her_. I love _her_.

After she was done talking, I asked how this all works. There is nothing I want more. I would do anything for this woman. She is my _Once in a Lifetime. _No question about it. _My forever_!

I want to do this now. I don't care. I want it NOW!

We talked more about her and then we headed back to her house. We talked briefly to her parents and I told them that I love Bella and always will. I will take care of her and I got their approval. Their blessing.

After we ate, we headed to her room. I glanced around taking in my surroundings as she was very neat and clean.

She introduced me to Pooky Bear that she was holding. I was feeling slightly jealous of a god damn bear, but hey, I got over it as I grabbed it from her and through him down. I am not sharing her with anyone. Not even a bear.

I push her backwards onto the bed and crawl over her, kissing her passionately. I am so horny, that I want and need to be inside of her. It's driving me fucking insane.

My hand wanders under my shirt and bra and cups my breast. I moan. I want Bella. I want to suck on her breast and take her right now. I have to ask her. She wants it too, but shuts me down. And with good reason. I have to stay focused on this and not get carried away.

So I roll off of her and apologize for being so horny and wanting her so badly. What can I say, I'm a guy with raging hormones. So, shoot me.

Next thing I know, she leans over to kiss me. Her hands wander to my jeans and undo the button and unzip them, shoving her hand into briefs to feel my hard erection.

Oh, God, that feels good. I let out a moan while kissing her. With our clothes off and she is stroking me, I feel her up. My mouth is sucking on her breast. My hand wanders south to feel between her legs, slipping my fingers into her.

Oh, she is so wet that I am begging for her to come, only to find my release myself as we come together. Oh, Hell that was amazing. We lay there in my bed for until we both fell asleep.

I couldn't sleep anymore and decided to get up and leave Bella sleeping. So I cleaned up and headed to the kitchen where Charlie was. He invited me to join him for coffee and we talked.

I wanted to make sure that he knew I would never hurt Bella and that I will do whatever it takes to make her happy.

Bella came down and joined us and we had breakfast. We went back to her room afterwords and talked some more. She told me how the mating, transformation to a vampire work. I have to say that it almost sounded erotic.

She is stinking rich and we never need to bother to work, but what the Hell, we need something to do with our life, right? I want to work and keep my days busy, at least.

What came next, never occurred to me, that, she said she needed to go feed to keep her strength for the week. If I thought the mating and transition was erotic, the thought of her taking down an animal, just made my insides tingle.

She told me that I could not watch her when I asked if I can come with her. I understand. Some things are risky.

I talked with my family until Bella came back from her hunt. When she got there, we talked more. I wanted to touch her, kiss her, but not in front of my family. I rolled my eyes when my mom brought out my baby book to show Bella.

The moment that got done, I dragged her up to my room. We made out. God, she felt good. I don't think I am going to make it five months.

She shove me off her and tells me she has to go home and I dread the thought of being separated, since I had her in my arms for two nights. I told her that I am going to tie her up so she can't leave.

I was surprised that she felt the same way. We have options of how we want to do this. She doesn't want to be separated either and that makes my heart swell.

I continue my seduction on her and the next thing I know, she whips me off of her and a little too hard that I ended up on the floor. What the Hell just happened? Man, that girl has strength.

She leaves me to go home. I am feeling so lost and empty without her next to me. I crave her touch. So, I decided I needed to talk to my parents.

I sat for a bit and told them that I am going to ask Bella to marry me. Both of them are happy for me and told me that I have their blessing. I am eighteen and can do whatever I want legally.

They had questioned me that there is something about the Swan's, but it didn't matter what or who they were, as long as I was happy.

My mom pulled out the family ring that each of the kids got when It came time for marriage. The Claudou ring has significance to our family history. I will give to Bella when I ask her to marry me.

After my conversation with my parents, so many things going thru my head regarding Bella and how I want to propose to her. Before I could get too deep, my phone dings of an incoming text.

Bella can't sleep. See, point proven. We can't be apart. No matter how many times we try to deny it, it's inevitable that we belong together.

It was three and I decided to get up and get ready to head to Bella's house. I cannot wait any longer. I know, I am pathetic, but I don't care. I am in love with her.

I get to her house around four and Charlie was up getting ready for work, so he let me in. He didn't say anything about me being there so early in the morning. He just smiled. He knows full well what its like being in love and cant be without someone.

I take my clothes off and crawl into bed with Bella who is sound asleep. I had to touch her. Her body is like a drug to me. I am totally addicted to her. I fell asleep until her alarm went off.

I was greeted with a wonderful good morning kiss. Then she goes to take a shower and refused me to join her when I asked. Hey, a guy can ask, right?

I got myself dressed and waited for her to come out. She climbs onto the bed straddling me, placing her hands on the mattress on either side of his head. Looking down at me, she leans down and kisses me. My hands hold her hips and she starts to move her hips grinding into me. I let out a moan and her hands go to my hair. She starts to pull back, but I reached up to the back of her head to hold her to my lips.

She talks against my lips trying to break away, but I hold on to her and tell her that I'm not going to let go. Our breathing increases. I feel this live wire going thru me and I want her.

We headed back to my house to discuss our sleeping arrangements. We both decided that we would go back and forth between houses. We went shopping for extra supplies that we can keep at each others house.

I was smiling the whole time. I was ecstatic that she will be sleeping with me at my house, in my bed.

We got to my house and went straight to my room to put our stuff away. I cleaned a spot out of my dresser and closet.

I packed up a duffel bag of clothes to take to her house later. It seems a little weird that we are doing this, but we know what we want and that is each other. When you know its the right one, you go with it.

We ate supper with my family and talked about our living arrangements with them. They were cool and Bella was worried for nothing.

Having Bella in my bed, in my arms is so wonderful. I slept like a baby. I know it will be hard not having to have sex with her, but I will try and respect her for that. I want to make everything right for her. I know she struggles, and I don't want to end up dead.

Bella has to work today and I have an interview at Computer tech. I love computers and playing around with them. I got hired on the spot. Pure luck, I say.

I pick Bella up at she is done with work. Our relationship is falling into place. I cannot imagine this going any better.


	2. EPOV part 2

Once in a Lifetime

EPOV

I started my job and the week flew by. I am loving it as it keeps me busy while Bella works too.

It's Friday night and we are having dinner with her folks and just talk about how we are going to tell me family about the Swans being vampires and how I am going to be one too. I told Bella not to worry, but I know she still thinks they won't accept her.

When we sat in the living room after dinner, Bella went to her room and returned with a box. I was shocked in the least, that she had a ring to give me. A family heirloom that has been past down generations.

I kind of felt that the guy should do the proposing and giving of the rings, but it all seems so weird to have it the other way around. Not that its wrong or never heard of, but it's a rarity that a girl does all the work.

I tell her I want her to have something from me and so then I get up, get down on one knee in front of her, while reaching in my pocket and pull out the ring. I open my hand and there is a Claddagh ring. Her hand goes to cover her mouth and tears start to surface in her eyes. I hold the ring between my thumb and finger and look in her eyes passionately.

I tell her that this ring is part of _my_ Irish heritage on my fathers side. This ring means love, loyalty and friendship. She can wear this on her left ring finger until I place her ring on at the ceremony and then she can move it over to your right hand and still wear it as a symbol from my side. I want her to have this as a gift from me. Then I ask Bella to marry me.

She looks at me nodding her head yes with full blown tears and smiling at the thought of having a part of me almost had me teary eyed. Both her parents are looking on smiling too.

She said Yes, Edward, I will marry you. She kisses me. We are both lost in our kiss and I pull back and bring my hand to her cheek to lightly brush it.

I tell her that I love her and want her forever. With this ring, it will prove I want it all, all of her.

I then grab her left hand, place the ring on her left finger and kiss it. I am smiling and wiping her tears away. Her mom hands her a tissue and lets out a giggle. It's funny how things turn out.

My family loves her or they would not have agreed to me giving her this ring. I tell her that Alice and Rosalie have one too set aside for them. This is part of me and I want nothing more than for her to be part of it.

She asked me when I got this and with a shy smile, I told her it was on Sunday night when we were apart and neither of us could sleep, I went to my parents and talked to them. I told them that I found my soul mate and that I'm gonna ask her to marry me.

They knew already from the first day. They said it was written all over my face that I was in love. They knew it was only a matter of time for me to go to them.

After I told her, she freaked out a little bit and questioned me on telling my parents about her being a vampire. I reassured her that I did not and told her it will all be okay.

We went to bed and next thing I know I hear her talking in her sleep, whimpering, and I can barely make out what she is saying. She is having a nightmare. I shake her to wake up.

My heart is pounding and I am trying to calm her down. She finally calmed down after a while and we went down for breakfast.

Bella and her mom made a brownie truffle for tonight. We had a light lunch and sat watching TV until we had to go to my parents for dinner and to reveal the secret.

Renee and Charlie came in wanting to talk to us. They sat down and handed Bella an envelope, telling us it was an early wedding present.

When Bella opened it up, I was shocked to see that it was papers on a house for us. They are giving us a fucking house. I am stunned, shocked, who does this?

Bella nudges me, knocking me out of my reverie. I still cannot believe this, I must be dreaming.

The house is set back into the woods like both of our parents home and there sits a beautiful house. It is absolutely breathtaking.

Bella opens the door and her parents lead us around. We have a beautiful stone fireplace in the living room. A huge kitchen and dinning that is opened up into the living room.

We have three bedrooms and two baths with a laundry room off the main bath. It has a big patio that opens up to a huge back yard. We can hear the river behind the trees and overgrown brush.

We talked about how big it was and how we would not change anything. We loved it the way it was. They already have all the furniture in it and it all fits perfectly.

Her parents leave us to our place. Bella looks over at me while I was standing by the fireplace smiling and she walked up to me placing her arms around me, asking me what I am thinking about.

I told her that I was just thinking about how I must be dreaming. I really cannot believe that all of this is really happening. Told her she better pinch me just in case, but then I didn't because, I don't think I want to wake from this dream.

I tell her that I have her, we are getting married, we have the rings, a house and we are pretty much set. Now all we need are kids.

Just then I swoop her up bridal style and carries her into our bedroom and place her on our king size bed.

While kissing her neck, my hand roams over her thigh. Her hand in my hair. I tell her we need to stay here tonight. She tells me that we have no food, none of our stuff is here. We need clothes and toiletries.

Pulling back looking at her with narrow eyes, I tell her we just need each other. Come on, she can't deny us living in our own home. We can shop tomorrow. Then I gave her my sad puppy dog eyes and stuck out my bottom lip in a pout.

I beg her, she lets out a loud laugh, bringing her hands up to my face and gives in. _YES_! I win! We can grab our toothbrushes, toothpaste and some clothes since we are headed to our places tonight for dinner anyway.

I lean down and claim her lips, driving the kiss deep. Then I start peppering kisses all over her face, making her laugh and telling her that I love her.

We take one more look back , locking up our house and head back to her parents so we can head over to my folks.. We grabbed a few things from her room and will leave in my car since we will head directly to our new house when we are done telling my family.

Her parents weren't surprised to hear that we are going to stay there starting tonight. We are adults after all and that is why they gave it to us early.

We headed out to my parents house for dinner and make the announcement. I gather everyone's attention and tell them that I have proposed to Bella and she accepted. Everyone was happy for us, which I knew they would be. Bella seemed to be more relaxed and happy also after my mom told her it didn't matter, that they love her unconditionally.

When Charlie told them they were vampires and I was watching the reaction of my family, I knew it will all be okay. My family are very loving and accepting of everyone.

Our night went without a hitch and all was good. Everyone felt good and nothing to worry about. I told my parents about the house and how Bella and I will be staying there from now on, that we will need help tomorrow getting some of our stuff moved in.

We get out of the car, grabbing our bags we packed and headed to the door. Bella unlocks the door and just before she steps in, I drop the bags and swoop her up in his arms. She lets out a little squeal asking me what I am doing.

I tell her that I am being traditional for carrying her over the threshold. She begs to differ that it is only when you get married that you do that. Oh well, I will make my own rules and tell her not to ruin it for me.

This is officially our home and I want to carry her over the threshold for the very first time. Then when we get married, I will do it again.

She leans in to kiss me and I set her down on the couch and kiss her. I get up to get the bags and set them down by the chair next to the couch and comes back to sit next to her. I lean over to kiss her, wanting to be inside of her.

I quickly pull and had to ask her what would happen if we were to have sex before we were mated. She told me what could happen and it scared me a bit to think my life without her or her without me.

I told her I would try to behave and how it will be a long five months, but will do whatever it takes to make it work. At least we can still do foreplay and relieve pressure without being inside of her.

We will find out how well we do living together full time, but I know in my heart that it will all work out. We don't have any freaky pet peeves and right now, I'll do anything to make sure things are easy for Bella. It's called a compromise.

I decided I will read to occupy my mind while I wait for Bella to get back from hunting. It just seems weird and can only imagine what it's like and can't wait til I get to that point.

When she got home, she looked so good. We talked about her needing time and kids and the thought that she wanted a family like me, made me feel good inside. I fucking could not wait!

Once she told me that she wanted to pleasure me, I about died. How will I ever survive a few more months? But, I did return the pleasure right back. There are no words.

When I woke up to the alarm going off at six thirty, I rolled over to find Bella gone, but found a note on her pillow.

She left me her heart to look after until I saw her tomorrow. There is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for her and it'll kill me if anything ever happened to her. It'll kill me to be apart from her today during school and tonight sleeping alone, so I sent her a text.

I went to school and painfully got through it without Bella. I could not get her out of my mind hoping that she is okay. Good thing I had to work today because that always took my mind off things. I had to focus on work.

I climbed into bed but had a hard time falling asleep. I miss Bella and sent her a text to see how she is as I tell her that I miss her in my arms.

After the texting and getting turned on thinking next time we need to try phone sex. I want to know what she is going through next time she does this. I can only imagine how intense it will be.

After getting through the night without Bella, I could not wait to have her back in my arms, so I rushed over to her parents house and waited for the time to open the door and sweep her up in my arms.

I sat and briefly talked with her mom before she headed off to work and I asked for her to give me the key to let Bella out. She thought it was a good idea. She told me that Bella will not look pretty and that I need to be prepared. She handed me a blood pack that they have for emergencies. She said that Bella may be too weak to hunt and that this pack will give her some strength back.

As I headed down and unlocked the door, I see Bella and sweep her into my arms, holding her and taking her scent in. God, I missed her. I hated this separation, but knew it was necessary.

After getting a look at her, it broke my heart seeing her like this. She looked like she hadn't slept in days and totally drained. But it doesn't matter what she looks like to me because I still love her no matter what.

Once I got her home and I watched her drink the blood, it did not bother me in the least. I was concerned for her well being and knew she would be okay. I took her to bed and wrapped her in my arms and fell asleep.

As the months passed with only one month left. We graduate in a week and in three weeks we get married, then I will become a vampire.

Bella and I got to know more about each other. Bella likes to keep things neat and organized like me, so we are perfect for each other. She loves to cook like me and we have enjoyed doing things together.

My family surprised me as they all decided they wanted to convert over to be vampires also. They said if I was going to live forever, they wanted it also. We spent one day discussing how this all works with them.

Bella's dad is arranging for this to happen so they can all do it at the same time. It's crucial, as the couples need to be able to feed off each other once the transformation is complete. Usually they don't do this, but since they are my family and now Bella's, it's alright to make this necessary.

Since he is an original, he is going to bottle his venom in six syringes. He said it can be done during the same time by couples and they will be separated by each couple in their own room. Renee will help him, so it takes less time.

Bella will be taking care of me during the time it happens, so we cannot help them. Then we get married and going on our honeymoon the next day.

The only time we were separated was during Bella's monthly time of needing. I wanted to be supportive and caring for her every time. After the last time, I decided that I wanted to be the first and last person she saw. I would lock her up and let her out when she was done. Then we'd try phone sex one month. There are no words describing that feeling.

I was laying in our bed waiting for Bella to call and when she was ready, I was too.

The phone rang and saw it was her and I smiled when I answered. She let out a growl and I instantly starting getting hard as it turned me on. I grabbed myself and start stroking.

The words, the moans and groans did not take long us long. After three rounds of coming with her, I was feeling pretty spent and could tell she was too. Boy, that was intense and erotic as Hell!

The next day I went to get my girl. We spent time finalizing our wedding plans, discussing the cake and thoughts of how I want to lick frosting off my bride and how just the thought of it was turning me on.

I demonstrated and we practiced what it will be like. I let out a moan against her lips. She practically attacked me.

She grabbed me around the neck forcing me closer to her and we were practically eating each other up. Our hands were going mad over our bodies, moaning and groaning and thrusting our hips together in need of each other.

My fingers are inside of her instantly. She grabs me and start stroking my stiff erection. We lasted all but a few minutes, when we both orgasm at the same time.

Man, that was hot as hell! I cannot wait to marry this woman. She will be the death of me yet.

Graduation came and went just as quickly as my approaching transformation and our wedding.

I decided I need to get packed for our honeymoon. I am running around the house gathering things up. I cannot find my swim trunks anywhere and yell at Bella to figure out what she did with them. I was feeling a bit overwhelmed and anxious about everything.

Bella has no idea where we are going. I wanted it to be a surprise for her. One day when I visited, waiting to let Bella out of her room. I talked to her parents and they offered us the house on Swan Island.

Needless to say, I was a bit shocked but yet, not really, because they are wealthy and why not use it. So all I needed to do was get us there. After some discussion with my mom and she advised that uncle Liam is coming and has offered us his private jet to use while he visits the family for the wedding.

Everything fell into place perfectly. I could not have asked for anything more. I was so over the moon.

Bella was worried about my transformation and we all had encouraged her that it will all work out. She just needed to stay positive.

We headed over to visit my family before they went thru their transformations. I wish I was with them, but knowing we only had one shot during an eclipse, this was it. My future is with Bella and I trusted her parents will take good care of my family and had all the faith it would work out.

We headed back home and we locked the doors, closed all the windows, so it left our house dark. We headed to our bed and Bella got me ready, as well as herself.

I crawl into bed naked laying on my back. I smile from ear to ear wiggling my eyebrows up and down. She started to tease me by slowly undressing herself seductively.

My eyes are now practically bugging out of their sockets as I see what is underneath. She has a black and red lacy corset on.

Holy shit does Bella look darn right sexy and I know she is trying to kill me. Damn she looks so hot in that. I'm gonna die with a hard on, and I better have it when I wake up. I can't wait to stick it to her hard and fast.

She stalks over to me with my slow prowl and lust in her eyes. She climbs the foot of the bed and start kissing me up my legs, grabbing my cock and licks it once, working her way up to my torso. Her hands are on my waste as she straddles me. OH HOLY HELL!

Looking down at me, she lets out a growl and I am so far gone, blissed out, that all I can do is nod when she asked if I was ready.

I lay there still for her as best I can. She leans down to kiss me on the lips and she moves slowly kissing me down my jaw line, inhaling me. I am breathing heavy and let out a little growl myself, trying to control myself.

She licks and nibbles on my earlobe that sends an electric jolt to my already hard erection that I can feel myself close to an orgasm. She then bites as her fangs penetrate my skin for a brief moment. I grip her tight as I feel her do the same. Oh, god, the feel is erotic.

She pulls away slightly and licks the bite marks to seal the puncture marks that she made. She continues to kiss me. I start to feel myself shiver as I feel a strange coolness come over me while I know she is still on top of me. With my eyes closed feeling relaxed, just feeling Bella on me. I have to let the Venom spread. I feel myself going into a deep trance.

The venom spreading in my body just feels like my body is aching from head to toe. There is this sensation of how I feel when I am horny and want to fuck Bella. I focus on her. I can hear Bella talking to me. I can feel her touching me.

Time passes and I wonder how long I am under. Completion must be close, as I can feel myself tremble briefly then I go utterly still and feel a calmness come over my whole body. Then I have a sudden urge to wake up. I suddenly open my eyes and see the ceiling and I gasp for a breath.

Bella has her hand on my heart. She is naked and slides over on top of me straddling me again like before. Yes, I still have my erection. I am glad to know that it is still there. I wonder if I will always have it, or if it will deflate.

She looks down into my eyes as I look back at her. I blink, then again a few more times until I closes them and let out a deep breath. I open them up and see her smile. My hands move up to her hips as I smile back at her.

She is so beautiful. I can't take this anymore and I flip her onto her back and I am on top of her, grinding my erection into her. I place my lips on her instantly, sucking and licking, driving my tongue into her mouth, needing to taste her.

I let out a low, deep growl and pull away. Wow, I actually let out a growl that I have never done before. Bella told me it was _HOT _and my lips were on her again and then I kiss her jaw down to her neck when all of sudden I hiss.

Her vein is calling me to take. She tells me to take and feed. At the same time I grab my cock and push inside of her. She then squeezes my cock inside of her that sends me into an attack of my neck as I let out a growl and hiss taking her vein.

I suck her blood and thrust in and out of her. We are now both moaning and feeling each other. I shutter and shake, pumping hard into her as we both come. We orgasm at the same time. Wow, that was fucking erotic.

I continue to suck on her neck, never pulling out of her. I still have my erection and want to go for round two, thrusting in and out. She feels so good. She orgasms again and I follow.

We both relax, coming off our love making high and I stop sucking,

pulling out of her and I roll over to my side. She rolls on top of me, kissing me, licking me and she takes my vein while she slides over my erection again.

After we both come and feeling fully satiated. She pulls away from my neck, sliding off of me and lands on my side with her leg across my thigh and arm over my stomach.

She tells me that I taste amazing, that my blood sings to her and that makes me all tingly inside. I let out a laugh and rub my hand up and down her arm that is draped across my stomach.

It was just a matter of minutes and we were ready for round three and four. We never tire, so we can go all night, as we can't get enough of each other.

We hit the shower and have sex in there. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist as I shove her against the wall thrusting hard inside of her, our lips meet, our tongues dancing in each others mouth. Her hands in my hair pulling and tugging it as we both come.

We finished our shower about thirty minutes later, drying off and heading back to bed.

She ask me how I feel while climbing onto the bed sitting on her knees looking at me while I lay on my back with one arm behind my head the other on my abs.

I smile telling her I feel great and ask how she feels. She is more concerned with me. I tell her how incredible I actually feel, how incredible she feels with me being inside of her and drinking her blood.

She tells me the same and I just hum and relish in that feeling. I open my eyes as I feel horny again and I smile. I grab her, pulling her down on top of me, kissing her, now rolling her over so I'm on top of her and pushing my erection again back into her.

Leaning on my elbows that are on the sides of her arms, taking the weight of me off of her while my fingers play with her hair on either side of my head. I lean down to kiss her gingerly. Giving her little pecks on the cheeks, nose, then her eyes and back to her lips, thrusting slowly with each kiss, just worshiping her.

I tell her that I love her and that today is the first day of forever and cannot wait to be her husband. For her to be my wife. I grunt harder and faster this time and both of us coming at the same time.

That was amazing. There are really no words and this is the first day of forever. We will be officially husband and wife in just a few hours.

It's one in the morning and we both lay in each others arms and drift off to a blissful sleep.

I hear the shower going and know Bella is in there. I want her to fuck her again, so I get out of bed and head to the shower for a quick one. I open the shower door and Bella is standing there in all her naked glory. She shoves me back out telling me we cannot do it.

I tell her that we won't be able to do it until tomorrow. I beg her just one more time. She cannot deny me because she wants it just as bad. I jump in and we do it again. It really didn't take long, which was a good thing and we will have all the time in the world to make love after today.

We are dressed and ready to leave, heading to my parents house to see how their transformations went. I was excited to see them.

We talked about how things went and we all were in agreement that we all felt the same way. It wasn't that bad. They said it may take time before we find out what kind of special powers we will have. Whenever it happens, we will know. Time will tell.

We headed back to the Swan's to get ready for the wedding. I kissed Bella and we went our separate ways. Guys are in the basement and the girls upstairs in Bella's room.

I am dressed and ready. I am in the backyard talking and greeting the guest as they arrive. Music is playing softly in the background. Now I just have to wait for my bride, my wife.

I patiently wait for Bella and wonder why she is taking so long. The song changed and I look toward the door waiting to see her. She is not there. I start to panic thinking maybe she got cold feet, but then she appeared.

Her dad left her side, giving her a hug and kiss and just before he sat down, he shook my hand and I smiled. This is it. She stood there holding pooky bear with a beautiful smile on her face. She was glowing.

The music started. The song she chose to walk into was, 'I Can't Help falling in Love with You' By Elvis Presley. She loved that song and was appropriate for us.

I come to meet her half way smiling. I whisper to tell her she looks beautiful and ask her whats up with the bear? I hold my hand out for her to take. She places her hand delicately into mine, smiling back. She thanks me and tells me that Pooky wanted to be part of the ceremony. I chuckle and we walk down to where Mr. Webber is standing.

As the song finishes, she graciously hands pooky bear to her mom, who was smiling and had tears in her eyes. Then we stand facing each other. Mr. Webber speaks.

After Mr Webber does the greetings, I takes a deep breath, looking into Bella's eyes and speak my vows from my heart telling her that she is my life now and I will forever love her, cherish her, protect her, guide her, fight with her, but make up with her, never to leave her upset or mad at me. I promise with my whole heart that it is hers and only hers, forever. I see tears in her eyes and I reach up and wipe the tears in her eyes. Then I turns and pick up her ring and place it on her left ring finger, where it will stay forever.

Mr. Webber nods his head for Bella to go. She recites her vows telling me that I'm her life now and she promises to love me forever. I'm her once in a lifetime, her soul mate. I have captured her whole heart the moment we laid eyes on each other. She wanted me and only me forever. Then she reached for my ring and place upon my left hand where it will stay forever.

With tears in her eyes and a smile on my face looking at the most beautiful woman, my wife in front of me. I want to kiss her so badly. Then Mr. Webber speaks. "With all of these witnesses and the power invested in me to happily announce, you are now, husband and wife, you may..." before he could even finish, I grabbed her face, leaning down and kiss her passionately and he finishes with...kiss the bride."

We continued kissing. I bend her down backwards and bring her back up, keeping my lips to hers. It seemed like years to get to this point and no words can truly explain my feelings at this moment. My heart is filled.

The crowd breaks out into a round of applause, breaking us from our little bubble. Our family and friends hug us with congratulations.

The ceremony was short and sweet just how we wanted it. We mingled with everyone, introducing to family and enjoyed a meal. We had a harp player there to play while we ate, to fill in background music. Then it was time for the cake. Here was my favorite part and I was smiling and happy for this moment.

We cut the cake and had a piece to feed each other. We decided to feed it to each other at the same time otherwise it could be here all night. On the count of three we placed the cake in each others mouth leaving frosting on the lips to lick off.

We swallowed our cake and both moaned into each others mouth licking and tasting each other. My thought of just wanting to take my wife and make wild passionate love to her nonstop. I could feel my dick getting hard and knew I better tame it down or we'll never make it. We went on for a bit, not realizing that people were clapping and cat calling at us.

We pulled away laughing and smiling when I whispered in her ear telling her that we'll continue this later. She giggle and I knew she would go wet instantly.

We had a make shift dance floor and danced the night away. We had our first dance as husband and wife to the song, 'Could I have this Dance' by Ann Murray.

After a few other songs of dancing with our family, we came back together and danced to, 'The way you look tonight,' 'Unchained melody,' 'Amazed' by Lonestar and 'I'll be' by Edwin McCain.

I loved dancing with her in my arms. I told her that she looked beautiful while I held her tight as we danced to the flow of the music. She reach up to kiss me and told me how handsome I looked and how she could not wait to get me out of my suit. I can't take this and instantly claim her lips deepening the kiss, then I pull back to tell her I cannot hold out much longer. I want to peel this dress off and be inside of her.

She lets out a little growl and tells me there is nothing she wants more than for me to be inside of her and wants us to excuse ourselves before we spontaneously combust, before we even get on our honeymoon.

Bella and I left our wedding just after midnight. We no more than get into the house shutting the door, when she grabs me, shoving me up against the wall, attacking me.

Her mouth is on mine, sucking, biting, licking, going wild. She totally has me shocked at how aggressive she is being. She pulls back looking at me with wild lust in her eyes that send a jolt to my cock.

She takes off my jacket and undoes me tie slowly, leaving it hang around my neck, as she starts to unbutton my shirt while she grazes my skin with her fingers.

I let out a moan and shove her back against the wall, pinning her, as my body is glued to hers, pushing my erection against her while sucking on her neck, to her jawline, turning her on more and more, let alone myself.

I let out a growl, not taking this any longer as I am going to come we don't hurry.

As her hands rip my shirt off and run down my torso, I let out a little shiver. She undoes my pants, pulling them down with my boxers, springing my erection free.

I am so ready for her. I grab her dress pulling it up and over her body when I stops suddenly, looking at her, forgetting that I forgot to carry her over the threshold

I grab her hand, open the door, dragging her outside naked, while she laughs because she knew now what I forgot to do.

I pick her up bridal style and carries her over the threshold. Wishing her Home Sweet Home. And with that I shut the door with my foot and kiss her while hauling her to our bedroom.

I lay her down and hover over her, looking at her while my hand skims over her body. I tell her she is so beautiful and how much I love her.

She tells me she loves me back I plunge my erection into her and she yells out my name. I about came then and there, but I wanted to hold out and go slow. I wanted to make love to my wife.

She is telling me she wants it harder and faster, clawing at me, she wants it badly. I pick up speed not holding back any longer and came at the same time.

That was way to quick for our first time being husband and wife. We were supposed to go slow and savor it, but I think it was just too pent up since I turned and just needing to release it all that had been growing since I met her.

It doesn't matter to me, fast or slow, as long as were together and happy forever. She leans in to kiss me setting me off again as we go for another quick round.

After a few more rounds, we showered, got dressed and headed to the airport for our two week honeymoon adventure. We arrived, driving out on the tarmac where my uncle's mid size private jet sat. Bella glanced at me with a raise eyebrow wondering what this was. I squeezed her hand and smile.

I lead her to the jet while a couple of people took our luggage to place on board. We boarded the plane and it was really nice. Plush seats and couch, oak tables and a bar. I'm traveling in style.

I take a seat after doing final checks with the crew. I grab Bella's hands and kiss her. It is bugging her to know where we are going, but I want to savor some of the excitement.

We snuggle in each others arms for a bit before we get something to drink and snack on. The bar is well stocked with just about everything. We lay on the couch and watch a movie. Hours pass and the flight is long. Eight hours long. We land on a tropical island somewhere. I look at the darkness.

We get off the plane to the warm ocean air. There is a car waiting and we get in. It drives us to the harbor where boats are lined up.

I lead her to a thirty five foot cruiser called, 'The Swan'. She looks at me again with a shocked looked.

I sit her down on the back seat of the boat while I put my arm around her. We took off into the night and about an hour later we arrived next to a long dock on an Island.

We arrive, ready for a romantic two week honeymoon on Swan Island, after I told Bella I kissed her smiling. She went still instantly, stopping me in my tracks. She was shocked that we were on her family's Island.

I led her down the long dock to the beach. There sits our huge house up on the hill. We climb a few steps and I stop her at the door while I open it up.

I pick her up again making her giggle again while she wraps her arms around my neck and carry her into the house and gently set her on her feet while I keep my arm around her waste.

We look around and found what bedroom we wanted. I pick her up and carry her over to the bed. I want to be inside of her now. I can't wait any longer. and with that, we drift off into our little bit of forever.

THE END

Thanks for reading EPOV-Hope you liked it!


End file.
